Cameron Dallas Medical Story
by yarngirl4031
Summary: This is a story about what if Cameron just didn't have anxiety but also seizures and how his life would be if he had them on tour.


Cameron Dallas Seizures and anxiety story

Vocabulary/facts

Panic Attack- a sudden feeling of acute and disabling anxiety.

Seizures- a sudden attack of illness, especially a stroke or an epileptic fit.

Panic Attack facts

They can be triggered by stress or other things

Cameron Dallas Seizure story continuation

Chris was helping Cam get ready for the show tonight because tonight was the big night that Cameron would tell all his fans about the deepest darkest secret that for a while the rest of the talent and adults (except Chris) know about.

Before the show at the hotel. Cam and Chris were in their shared Hotel room. Chris was now the phone with Cam's sister and Cam was pacing the floor looking down at it the whole time. After 5 minutes Chris hung up the phone call of updating Cam's sister on how he was doing. When he looked up Cam was pacing the floor and Chris said "Cam, come here and sit down and relax, everything will be okay".

So Cam sat down but never once looking up at his best friend. When Chris has Cam look at him, he could see the Panic in Cam's eyes. So Chris pulled his best friend and brother into a hug, telling him everything would be okay. They stayed like that for a long time. They did not hear the door open.

Aaron was sent up to Cam and Chris's room to see if they were ready. When he walked in he yelled Chris, Cam come on the bus will be here any minute". When Aaron walked in Chris said "Aaron don't yell, cam is sleeping". Aaron asked "why is he asleep?" Chris said "he had a panic attack, help me get him on my back so I can carry him down and to the van".

With that Aaron and Chris got the sleeping Cam to the lobby of the hotel. When they got there they laid him on the Couch and let him sleep. While they are waiting, they were all nervous about Cameron telling everyone his deep secret, when he told everyone on Magcon, he had a seizure.

They did not want that to happen. Chris was snapped out of his thoughts by Burt yelling that the van was here. Chris and Aaron got up and did what they did for Cam when they brought him down. They arrived at the van and laid Cameron down between them. When they arrived at the venue. Chris woke up Cameron.

I was woken up and did not remember what happened. He told himself i will ask Chris when we get back stage. Than something hit his memory. Tonight he was going to tell all his fans that he had epilepsy. When they arrived backstage Cam was halfway to starting to have a panic attack, because the fact that the day had available when he would tell everyone about his illness. He was freaking out.

He told Chris that he was having or starting to have a panic attack. So Chris walked Cameron to the couch and sat him down. He pulled Cam close and whispered soft nothingness into his ear. But even that would not work so, he got out his phone and went to his playlists and went to Cam's Panic attack songs. He started to play the songs and it worked.

Aaron said "Chris, you and Cam are on in 5, is he okay to go on or should I just tell everyone for him?" Chris replied "No i will Cam up and bring him onto the stage but if things start to go wrong you get him off stage right way you got it?" Aaron said "yeah". So with that Chris woke Cam up and told him it's time.

Chris woke Cam up and asked "are you sure you want to do this?" Cam says "yeah they need to know". So with that Chris helped Cam up and when he was helping him up, he swayed a little bit, but was fine after a few minutes.

Than they walked on to stage. The fans were really loud. Chris gave Aaron a face and said into the Microphone. Everyone please be quiet, Cam has something he would like to say. So with that Aaron handed the Mic over to Cam.

Aaron handed me the Mic and i started to get nervous. I said "good evening, how are you this evening. I have something to tell you all. When I was 13 years old I was in a car accident with my mom, She did not make it and I was very hurt. When they got me out of the car, i flatlined 3 times (means i died) and then the next thing i know i have that same weird feeling and i look at Chris and he knows and he waved Aaron over.

Aaron: I saw Chris wave me over and i know i had to get Cam off the stage. When he walked most of Cam's weight was on Aaron. When they got into the dressing room Cam fell off Aaron and started to seize. Aaron knelt down beside Cam and loosened his tight clothing and but his hoodie under his head and timed the seizure.

Than Aaron just sat there and waited until it was over, after about 4 minutes and 20 seconds, he knew that he had to get chris or call 911. Back on stage Chris was explaining everything to everyone. Next thing one of the other talents went backstage to check on Aaron and cam, when he went into the room he saw that cam was seizing and asked Aaron "how long has he been sizing?" Aaron said "about 4 minutes and 30 seconds.

When they were talking they were not watching the time. Aaron looks at the clock and says "shot it's been over 5 mins go get Chris, i will call 911. So the talent went back on stage and ran up to Chris and whispered in his ear and with that Chris ran back stage were the paramedics were already loading cam into the ambulance, the paramedics asked Chris "are you the one responsible for this young man?" Chris said "yes" would you come with us please"

Chris said "yeah" He got into the ambulance and texted Burt what was going on. He go a reply back saying they would finish the show and meet them at the hospital.

on the why to the hospital, cameron had yet another seizure and after the seizure he flat lined 3 times and after the third time if was harder to bring him back bit they did.

when they arrived at the hospital Chris tried to go back with his friend but could not get back there to be with his friend. so he waited in the waiting room for the restdd of the crew to arrive at the hospital. which took about another 3 hours because they were finishing the show and did not want the fans mad if they did not see the people they came to see. So after a little while the doctors had Xam stable enough that his friend could go back to see him. Whe he was in there a doctor came in and filled him in on the things that they changed and did to his best friend.

after the show the crew were changing and Chris texted them that they could come and visit Cam, but he sent a message to Burt saying "I am taking Cam home he needs to be home to rest the stress has got to him and needs a break from touring".

After Chris signed the discharge papers he drove himself and Cam to thd airport where everyone was there to say good bye to Cam. he said bye to everyone and Burt says take care of yourself and we will see u when we are in California area so get well soon and we will keep in touch. with that Chris and Cam went home and Cam was doing better being home with his service dog and his sister and best friend there to belp him get better for thier next big tour that Magcon would be going onm


End file.
